Traffic
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Sakura's been through so much the past month and decides to leave her mother's home in search of a new life for herself...maybe her intended can help her out. Yeah I suck at summaries, but the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

It wasn't dark, but at the same time it wasn't light. It was dim.

She was very comfortable, so it was obvious right away that she was no longer at the park.  
"I ran away from home and fell asleep under a large tree, but I'm not there anymore." She said sitting up and looking around. "So just where the hell am I then?"

The room was windowless, the walls and floor made of concrete. Someone though had tried to make it look nice, by hanging an oil painting of the mountains and nature on the wall. On the floor was a fuzzy pink and purple rug, the bed she was in was big enough for five and decorated with pink and purple blankets and silk sheets. Other furniture consisted of a fully stocked book shelf, a vanity with a heart shaped mirror, and a dresser. _ This is...strange._

The door suddenly opened and an elderly woman walked into the room followed by a maid. The woman had a wrinkled face covered heavily in make up. She was taller than Sakura despite her old age, and dressed in traditional Japanese robes. She had a stern look on her face.  
"What is your name girl?" The woman demanded.  
"Haruno Sakura ma'am."  
"You will address me as mistress from now on. Are you a virgin?"  
"N-no...mistress." Sakura replied her eyes brimming with tears. The older woman was unmoved.  
"Hinata, get...Sakura dressed and fed. Her sponsor will be here in two hours to look her over, and be sure you lay down the law."  
"Yes mistress." The maid said bowing politely as the white haired woman gracefully left the room the door closing behind her.

"We must get you ready." Hinata said. She was cute kind of shy and quiet, she was dressed like a French maid, her black hair short and neatly styled. Her face was sympathetic, but her white eyes were emotionless.

"Please, can't you tell me where I am or what's going on?" Sakura demanded as the other girl quickly stripped her out of her clothing.  
"You are now living here, where homeless and runaway girls are brought by the van load." Hinata explained leading her to a beautiful chrome and silver bathroom.  
"Men look at a picture catalog of the girl that they wish to sponsor, or purchase. One man per girl is the rule here."

"That's terrible!"  
"If you are not purchased or sponsored, then you will be treated as a piece of meet...or in other words a prostitute." Hinata continued as though Sakura hadn't spoken, "you are lucky you have a sponsor. At any time he can decide to purchase you and you can leave here to go and live with him."

"I refuse to be a sex object!" Sakura snapped as she as she was pushed into a glass shower. "There won't have been any point to me running away from home if I allow this." She added mentally.

"You have no choice Miss. Sakura, if you do not positively respond to the men here you will be given a drug to make you cooperate."  
"This is human trafficking you know." Sakura ground out through her teeth. as she scrubbed away a week's worth of grime from her pale skin.

"The mistress can do these things because she knows people, or in other words has connections with some very powerful men." Hinata said, "I am sorry that you have to do this though. My grandmother can be very cruel."  
Sakura didn't say anything, she needed to think of a way to get out of her current situation. _Perhaps my sponsor can be reasoned with._ She thought to herself, _I won't be able to pretend to enjoy sex...and I certainly don't want to be drugged._

* * *

"What would you like to eat" Hinata asked.  
"What is there?" Sakura asked looking through her dresser and closet.  
"You're sponsored so you can have whatever you want whenever you want." Sakura told her what she wanted and watched as Hinata wrote it all down, placed the paper in a dumbwaiter, and pushed the up button.

"Wear one of the dresses, your sponsor has a particular taste."

Sakura planned to explain things to this man who had decided to sponsor her, "hopefully he'll be reasonable." She said pulling out a little black dress with a lace bodice. _Or maybe he's a closet pervert who visits whore houses. _She sighed.

* * *

**AN:Please R&R :)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)-Delayed  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Hinata left after showing Sakura how to order food and telling her how to request other items that she may be in need of. Sakura went into the closet to retrieve her backpack pulling out her school books. She had registered for home schooling before running away. "If I behave perhaps these people will allow me to finish so I can graduate high school." She said.

Studying was much easier in this new place than it had been at her home with her mom gone and her step father hanging around. "I guess I should just be thankful that I got away from that man, and I have a roof over my head again." She said focusing her attention back on her algebra book.

* * *

Sakura didn't come out of her educational bubble until lunch, and she had been shock to see a familiar emotionless face sitting on her bed watching her work.

"Uchiha-San?" She asked confused by the presence of her mother's associate in a place that was involved in such grotesque dealings.

"Sakura-Chan. How are you...aside from your current situation I mean?" He asked his tone sounding unconcerned and professional, but Sakura had been around him long enough to read the emotions he was hiding underneath his cold calculating surface.

"I'm looking on the bright side."  
Uchiha Sasuke was a twenty-three year old who'd inherited his father's company when the elder man had passed. Sakura had seen him pretty much every day since she was two due to her mother's career, and when she was old enough to understand had been told that she was his intended. She didn't mind the arranged marriage though because he'd always been nice to her, and briefly she wondered why she hadn't just called a cab and gone to his mansion when she'd made the choice to run away.  
"Why are you here Uchiha-San?" She asked hoping to the Kami that she wasn't engaged to a closet pervert.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand down down her face a bruise was fading from the slap she'd received for rejecting her step father's advances. "Why didn't you come to me Sakura?" He asked his back eyes locking with her green ones.

Sakura's eyes filled with and she threw herself into his chest. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore!" She sobbed. The cold look on his face didn't change as he held her.  
"Why on earth would you think that?"  
"I'm supposed to marry you...and he soiled me!"  
"I'd want you anyway Sakura, and its not like you willing gave yourself to him." He said running his fingers through her long soft pink locks in a soothing manor. He smirked at her randomly placed black highlights.

"Why didn't you call your mother? She's the one who called me all broken up and worried about you."

"My mom?" Sakura was suddenly angry, but he didn't worry about it too much he was used to her mood swings. "My mom allowed this!"  
"What?"  
"When they got married he set some ground rules...When I got older (She had been five when her mother remarried) he could do whatever he wanted to me, or there would be no marriage and she'd remain alone." Sakura felt Sasuke's grip on her tighten, and for the first time noticed that the mistress was in the room.

"As you can see Uchiha-San your fiance is safe, but as you know she must stay one week here before you may purchase her."  
"And no one else will touch her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she is yours alone unless you say that you no longer want her."  
"Good, I'll return tomorrow Sakura." He said kissing her on the forehead. "I am going to have words with your mother."

"I don't want to see her ever..." Sakura said.

"And you wont," He said wiping her eyes with his thumbs and leaving.

"There will be a store run. Be sure your list is ready before you go to bed." The mistress said making a graceful exit.

* * *

**AN: Lemon in next chapter, Yay! Plus its longer. Please R&R :)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)-Delayed  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Mira Haruno looked a lot like her daughter, they shared the same deep green eyes and face. Sakura's pink hair must've come from her father since her mother was a brunet.

Sasuke had wanted to ask what she knew about her daughter's disappearance to catch her off guard with what he knew, and he had to admit that she looked every bit like a grieving mother; all the same he wasn't believing it.  
"You seem angry Sasuke, did you find Sakura? Did something bad happen to her?" Mira asked, getting a ten in the acting department. "Please tell me what has gotten you so upset."

Sasuke bit back a wave of anger (the only emotion he was comfortable expressing in front of anyone who wasn't Sakura) directed towards the woman seated across from him.

"What if I told you that I've had a special team watching Sakura ever since I went to that meeting in the states?" He asked.  
"I would ask why."  
"Because something seemed of about her when I met her for lunch the day before I left."  
"I t was probably the fact that her stepfather was raping her." Mira said.

"Since she is my intended and despite how it may seem I do care for her deeply...I had my team watching and I found her."  
"Really? Is she okay? When will she be coming home?"

"Sakura doesn't wish to return to a home where her own mother allows her to be rapped."  
"What?"  
"She told me everything Mira." Sasuke said, "and you're lucky this hasn't been reported." Mira was not happy. She was afraid of the man sitting before her, and decided to act otherwise.

"You tell me where my daughter is this instant!" The woman shouted.  
"I am in no way obligated to give you that information. She is mt fiance, and you allowed her to be soiled."  
"So? She'll get over it!"

"No girl ever gets over something like that. Sakura was the result of you yourself being rapped if I recall correctly. You still haven't gotten over it, and you failed to protect your only child from it."

Mira looked angry and ashamed...mostly angry, and left his office without waiting to be dismissed. Sasuke sat a moment simmering in his own rage before leaving; he needed to get the manor ready for his fiances arrival.

* * *

**AN: Do not hesitate to tell me what you think of Sakura's mom. Pour your souls into speaking about this woman whenever she is mentioned! I need to get a gist of how good I am at creating horrible people for a new story, so be sure to comment and give tips.  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

The place was disgusting yes, but only in how it did its business. Other than the moaning that Sakura could hear coming from the surrounding rooms; living in the whore house wasn't really all that bad. The mistress was even allowing her to continue her schooling, she couldn't leave but she was taking her tests and quizzes on the computer, and every day a maid took took her work to the school and brought back more.

"I've never met someone who was so into their studies." The mistress remarked, the old woman had looked at Sakura's educational history to make sure she wouldn't be wasting her time and resources by allowing her to continue schooling, and had been surprised to discover that Sakura was an honor student, third in her class.

"I have to be if I plan on getting into medical school." Sakura replied.

The mistress was impressed, her granddaughter was the same age as this young lady yet didn't seem to have any goals or aspirations of her own.

"If my grandchild thought like you instead of wasting her time waiting for some loud mouth idiot that will never amount to anything, she wouldn't be working here as a maid." The old woman grunted leaving the room.

Once alone Sakura checked the calendar on the her lap top. "I only have three days left here." She sighed happily, "Sasuke hasn't said what will happen when I leave here though."

"Actually I planed to speak to you about that today."

* * *

"Sasuke! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Sakura scolded with a glare at the man sitting on her bed.

Sasuke smirked taking the hand that she had placed over her rapidly beating heart, and placed a kiss on it.  
"I apologize, but we do have important things to discus this evening."

"Like what?"  
"Like where you will be going when you leave here, what I intend to do about your mother and her husband, and the fact that our wedding is in six months."

"Oh, I remembered the last one, and I've been planning everything since you officially gave me an engagement ring last December." She said smiling as she cleared all of her school books off of her bed.

"Very good, but we still have to go over the first two things." He told her.

* * *

"About my mother..." Sakura said her voice cracking at the thought of the woman who had betray her. "I have something I wish to say to her before I cut her from my life."

Sasuke bit back the urge to go and murder those responsible for making his love so sad.  
"I'll set up a meeting." He said.  
"Now where will I be going when I leave here in three days?"

"You will be coming to live with me. We will still be married as planned, and we will be happy." He replied.  
"I am okay with this Sasuke, but why are you so tense still?"

"Sakura...before you come home with me I will take your pain away, and erase that man's touch from your mind, your body and your soul." He said his voice husky and his eyes serious.

"You mean we're going to have sex?"

"No," he said caressing her cheek. "I am going to make love to you."

"There's a difference?"

"When we're done you'll have your answer." He said leaning forward and gently capturing her soft lips with his.

* * *

**AN: Lemon will be in next chapter.  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sasuke touching her was nothing like that man touching her.

Sasuke didn't force his tongue down her throat; no, he licked and nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which eagerly gave moaning in an anticipation and pleasure.

Sasuke's hands didn't roughly grope every inch of her, they gently glided over her memorizing every curve and the feel of the smooth skin that he revealed. Her clothes were not roughly ripped from her body.

Sasuke took his time thoroughly kissing her, memorizing her taste. He kissed a blazing trail down her neck leaving little red marks, his claim a sign that no other man would touch her again. He massaged her sides relaxing her body insuring her cooperation as he removed the last of their clothing.

In truth Sakura had always wanted to give herself to Sasuke, so this was bliss to her. He was so gentle and attentive, he wasn't rushing through or hurting her in an effort to get her to react to him like her stepfather would do whenever she would give up on escape and try to retreat to her happy place until he was done. Sasuke was making this about her, making her want more of something she had convinced herself was pure evil.

"Ahhh...Sasuke!" She cried out in pleasure her body heating up as his mouth latched on to one of her hardening pink nipples, one of his hands pinching and playing with the other. His free hand ventured down her body intent one exploring the moist heated flesh that was currently rubbing rather aggressively against the rapidly hardening bulge in his pants.

"You're so wet, and I've hardly begun." He groaned slowly slipping three fingers into her all at once.

"Sasuke!" She whimpered thrusting her hips in time with the rhythm he'd set pumping his fingers in and out of her body, her juices puddling on the comforter and soaking his hand. "I don't...I can't wait I need you in me!" Sakura gasped.

"Is that so?" He asked teasingly picking up the pace and curling his fingers within her.

"I wont cum unless you are." She growled switching from panting and flustered, to a panting and demanding vixen.

"Hn," He said. "You drive a hard bargain." He chuckled licking his fingers clean as he alined himself with her entrance."

"I know something else that could...or rather _should_ be driving hard right now." She said rubbing herself against his throbbing tip. "Frankly I think it would also be much more satisfying."

"You little minx!" He ground out through clenched teeth as she pushed against him, taking his tip into her welcoming center effectively shattering his resolve to go slow. Which was a shame, he'd been enjoying teasing her.

Sakura was ecstatic that he didn't need anymore tempting.

"Haaa!" She cried out in both pleasure and victory as he took over and pushed forward sheathing himself to the hilt with one powerful thrust.

"So...tight!" He moaned.

Sasuke's thrusts started off fast and hard, and as he steered them both towards satisfied oblivion they got faster and harder.

**"SASUKE!"**

Sakura's orgasm robbed Sasuke of his own. Both panting as he collapsed beside her.

"I have decided that this is now officially my first time." She said her breathing still labored.

Sasuke managed to chuckle, "glad I could give you something more pleasant to replace the other memory with." He said pulling her against his chest, "how about a nap before I go?"

Sakura could only yawn in response before drifting off.

* * *

**AN: I updated! Finally!  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"What do you want?" Mira demanded as Sasuke entered her office unannounced, "if you've come to yell at me again then save it. I have a meeting with the Orochimaru corp. in a few minutes."

"Call me to set up a meeting later then, your daughter wishes to speak with you once she is released."  
"You mean she's changed her mind about speaking with me?"

"A word of advice, Orochimaru is involved in a lot of shady dealings and has put many companies out of business." Sasuke said ignoring her question, "You will be ruined if you agree to do any sort of business with him." With that said he left the room.

Sakura should already be on her way to his mansion. "I'll stop to get her a welcome home present." He decided.

* * *

The days leading up to her release went by fast...at least that's what it felt like to Sakura.

She spent her days doing her school work, and her nights tuning out the sounds of the other girls either willingly or forcefully giving men what they were paying for. Then on the day that she was supposed to leave someone who worked for Sasuke had packed up all of her things and dropped her off at her school.

She was disappointed; she hadn't seen Sasuke since they'd shared a bed, and now she'd have to wait till school was over.

"Sakura, do you think you're prepared enough to take the final with everyone else?" Kakashi asked sounding bored and not even looking up from the smut novel he was reading, "you will be allowed a retake should you do poorly."

"I feel confident, so I'll take it." Sakura said. She'd started studying months in advance knowing that the finals were coming.

"Very good then." Kakashi sighed.

The exams she took that day were for math and P.E; easy enough to pass without ever studying. She was really only worried about science to be honest. It had never been her best subject and her teacher Jiraiya was always teaching them about love and being a pervert to teach the right subject.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" He best friend Ino asked at lunch, both were eating on the roof as they often did on nice days.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"I mean everything with your mom and step father."

Sakura had turned to her friend for some advice about her situation, "I'm fine..." She replied; then proceeded to tell her friend everything.

"Wow...you should've come to my house, we would've taken you to Sasuke when he returned from his trip."

"Well, when I left I wasn't thinking strait do the blow to the head I took when I told that bastard to go fuck himself."  
"You're lucky you didn't end up with brain damage or something." Ino muttered.

"I'm just glad Sasuke had me under surveillance while he was gone. Who knows what creep would've had his hands on me otherwise." Sakura shivered.

"If I were you I wouldn't think too hard about it." Ino said finishing her food, "you might get nightmares."  
"You're right I shouldn't risk lack of sleep so close to exams."

"Exactly! What matters is that you're okay and Toshi can't touch you anymore." Ino smiled.

* * *

Sasuke got off work early and headed home. If he was timing everything right Sakura would just be arriving at the manor, and the maids were getting her ready to go out to dinner.

They would be meeting with her mother in the controlled environment of a five star restaurant. Sasuke knew that Sakura would be able to keep her own emotions under control until they were no longer in public, but he didn't know if he mother would be able to refrain from making a scene.

_Only time will tell._

* * *

**AN: I'm trying to get better at updating in a timely fashion.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

The dress was little and black seductively hugging her figure, but still tasteful with a shawl covering her bare shoulders, and the ruffle skirt stopping just above her knees. Sasuke always bought her nice clothes whenever he found something that he wanted to see her in.

Sakura added to it with some lip gloss, and some black eye shadow to bring out the green of her eyes. She put on a black hair band, tied a thick black ribbon around her neck, and put on the sandles with the three inch heels.

After looking herself over in her mirror and deciding that she didn't look like a slut she hurried downstairs to wait for the arrival of her husband- to- be.

* * *

So far no one had said a word. They were halfway through dinner and no one wanted to be the one to break the silence.

"Do you want dessert?" Sasuke asked Sakura.  
"My usual." Sakura replied.

"You wished to speak with me Sakura dear?" Mira asked.  
"Yes, I simply want to know why you agreed to those terms and married that man?"

"Because...I was tired of being lonely, and I wanted to be with a man who loved me." Mira answered playing like she was the one who was hurting.  
"He never loved you mother."

"What do you know about love?" Mira mocked the glare she received from Sasuke effectively shutting her up.

"I know that he hasn't touched you since your wedding night, I know he didn't and still doesn't give a damn about your money and social standing." Sakura said calmly eating her strawberry cheese cake. "I know that if he loved you he never would've made those terms, and he never would've touched me."

Her mother remained silent soaking in the shame.

"And as for being lonely mother, he isn't the only man on the face of the earth."

Sasuke was proud of Sakura for keeping calm. Had they done this at home she would've been screaming and throwing punches.

"It doesn't matter I've already kicked him out and filed for divorce." Mira said.

"It doesn't matter?" Sakura almost snapped her grip on fork tightening. "ou still allowed him to do those things to me, and if I ever hear from you again after this I will tell the press and the police."

Mira remained silent.

"I want to go home now Sasuke, I've said all that I need to."

Sasuke paid the bill and the two left Mira sitting there.

* * *

**AN: I do not like Mira. Give me your opinions on her attitude and actions.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

There wasn't any school the next day, so Sasuke decided to go in a few hours late. He rented a truck and together they retrieved Sakura's property from her ex-mother's home.

Mira wasn't there, but that bum she'd claimed to have divorced was on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"Well look who came running back!" He smirked.

"Burn in hell you fat bastard, I'm only here to get the rest of my stuff." She snapped walking down the hall to her room.  
"What hell is Sasuke Uchiha doing here?"

"I'm the guy she's supposed to marry." Sasuke said.

"R-really what do you know?" The bald man asked. He was nervous now, he'd known Sakura was intended to someone who traveled in the same circles as her mother, but he hadn't known that she was marrying a fucking Uchiha.

"I know everything. Now I also know that I was correct in suspecting that Mira had been lying about you being out on your ass." Sasuke said as Sakura started piling bags in the living room. "Why don't you help me put these bags in the truck and try to convince me that I shouldn't end you."

* * *

"I- I know things you know." The bald man said. "Mira has tons of secrets that I believe you would agree Sakura should know."

"Like?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sakura's father..."

"Sakura was conceived as the result of her mother's rape." Sasuke said.

"If rape is what you call sleeping with your college professor." The bald man scoffed.

"Continue." Sasuke commanded.  
"Mira's first love was her English professor...she's real into the forbidden fruit thing." He explained. "kept the relationship going for two years; then when she turned up pregnant, and he found out she ran away."

"She made up the rape." Sasuke sighed.

"Yep, she's also been hiding Sakura from her father, can't risk having her world come tumbling down."

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke doubted that Mira would've told anyone this.  
"I may be a sick bastard, and I know what I did was wrong, but my job is done now so I can leave."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.  
"I'm a private investigator hired by Sakura's father. I was sent to tell her the truth." The bald man said.

* * *

Sakura looked over everything in her room one last time; then went around the apartment collecting what belonged to her, before heading downstairs only to see Sasuke and the bald bastard exchanging information.

"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Your step father has revealed another one of your mother's secrets." Sasuke told her.

"What?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it at home. Its best we get you completely settled first."

"Okay..." Sakura said glaring at the bald man as she got into the truck.

* * *

**AN: More secrets and lies...poor Sakura. Lucky she has Sasuke there to help.  
**

**R&R  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sakura was fuming, the staff could feel her anger through the closed bed room door.

After getting her things unpacked; Sasuke took her to his study, where he told her about what the bald bastard had said to him.

"Rape? My mother told me my father died in a car crash." Sakura said. Then he'd told her the real story, and they'd looked up her supposed real father. The man looked like an older version of the man she had in a picture of her parents out on a date.

She was pissed that her entire life had been a lie. Her mother didn't care about her, that woman only cared about herself. "The selfish bitch..." Sakura growled. She'd left Sasuke to continue looking into her past; while she furiously paced in their bedroom, and took her anger out on the pillows.

* * *

Sasuke was really annoyed. Mira was proving to be a real problem, if she wasn't lying or ruining Sakura's life. Or what Sakura had always thought was her life anyway. She was playing the victim or the worlds greatest woman.

Well now Sakura was going to have the satisfaction of knowing who she really was and where she came from, because he was going to sort everything out and put an end to all of the lies.

**"Hello?" **

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm looking for a...Yuichi Takumi?"

Sasuke had called Sakura's father.

**"Yes, my P.I. said that the bitch had finally screwed up, and that I should be expecting your call." **The man on the other line said.

"You are Takumi-San then?"

**"I am." **

"How would you like to meet your daughter?"

**"Just tell me when and where." **Yuichi said.

* * *

"Sakura get your jacket we're going out." Sasuke said.

Sakura was lying face down on their ruined bed. "My life is a lie Sasuke..." she grumbled lifting her face.

"Not all of it..."  
"Really? Which parts?" She scoffed.

"Get your jacket and I'll show you." He smirked.

**XxXxXxXxXx-**

Sasuke had been engaged to Sakura since the day it had been know that she would be born a girl. When she was in middle school he'd been in his second year of high school. It was at that time that he'd started taking her on dates.

She'd be his date to an important function weather he needed on or not. He took her on normal dates as well, they did the same thing every time.

That was what he was taking her to do now.

* * *

"An ice cream parlor?" Sakura asked, she vaguely remembered the place for some reason.

"Not just any ice cream parlor." Sasuke said. Sakura studied the old building trying to figure out what made it so special. It wasn't until she saw Karin working behind the counter that everything clicked into place.

"Our dates always started with you buying a root beer float and getting me a slice of ice cream cake." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and made the order.

**XxXxXxXxXx- **

Karin glared at Sakura. The red head certainly remembered the annoying little brat that kept the amazingly sexy Sasuke Uchiha wrapped around her little finger.

He never once strayed away from Sakura.

Karin had tried to sway him. She wanted the name, the power, the big house, and what she imagined was mind blowing sex.

But no!

All he ever cared or talked about was Sakura, his Sakura.

That didn't stop her from flirting as she took their order, and damn that pink haired little bit didn't even care that she was.

* * *

After ice cream they went for a walk in the near by park, and lay in the grass talking about random unimportant things and looking at the stars.

After about an hour it was about time for him to get his date home, she had a 'curfew' after all.

"This was nice." Sakura said as they climbed back into the car.

_Its not over yet _He smirked inwardly.

* * *

She wasn't sure how, but her shirt and bra were on the floor somewhere...more than likely they were with his shirt and pants.

"Ah!" She cried out when he began to stroke her through her panties. _What the hell happened to my skirt...why the hell am I talking about this. _Sasuke removed both of their underwear and positioned himself between her legs.

"Sakura, I want to show you that every moment between us then, now, and in the future has always been true." He said right before thrusting into her hard and fast.

_And it always will be, _He added silently.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**R&R  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Speaking"

* * *

Things were going wrong fast.

Her daughter was gone, her ex was spotted returning to the city, and there was nothing she could do to stop things from spiraling out of control...for her.

"If I try to do anything in regards to the situation then the Uchiha will ruin me, and if he doesn't then Sakura surely will." The woman grumbled drumming her fingers on the desk.

_Seriously, after everything I've done for that child. Giving her everything she could ever need and want, the girl goes and gets worked up over a few little white lies._ She complained inwardly.

_The rape could be looked at as her gaining the experience she would need to please Sasuke when they finally sleep together._ She continued to rant in her head so no one in the hall would hear her.

"Honestly if I had known she would be this ungrateful for the wonderful life I've selflessly provided for her, I would have left the slut with her damn father." She snapped returning her attention to the pile of paper work on her desk.

* * *

He was happy.

Beyond excited.

Walking on air is what some people would say to describe the way he was feeling at that exact moment.

After so much time spent searching and waiting for the right moment, he was finally going to get to see his only child once again, and he would get to walk her down the isle in a few weeks.

"I'll have to share a few words with her mother while I'm in town." He decided. The woman had mental and emotional problems and needed help bad. Serious help.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning still in Sasuke's embrace. He looked so peaceful, so content just to be holding her.

_He's worked so hard to make everything right for me past few weeks.'_ She sighed inwardly smiling down at him, _Perhaps there is something I could do for him to show how thankful I am for everything. _

Carefully she slid out of the bed and put on her red silk robe, she would start by getting cleaned u and ready for school.

After a nice muscle relaxing shower; Sakura headed to the kitchen to make Sasuke a breakfast of fried tomatoes, an omlet and coffee.

_That man loves his tomatoes._ She chuckled as she started to fix her own breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke expected to enter the dinning room to see Sakura half finished fruit salad, or some oatmeal with baked apple slices on top. What he didn't expect to see was her putting his favorite meal on the table since that was the cook's job.

"What's all of this?" He asked taking his seat.  
"Just a small thank you for all you've done." She said smiling.

"Well you are very much welcome, but you don't have to thank me." He told her digging in.

"I know, but I want to," She shrugged sipping her orange juice.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait here is an update!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sakura was meeting with the wedding planner setting up dates to get everything done; so Sasuke had gone to take a bit of time for himself. It had been a very stressful few weeks so he had planed to meet up with some friends at the gym. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were already there waiting for him when he had arrived.

"That's really messed up man." Naruto said.  
"Yeah, how's Sakura taking it?" Neji asked. Sasuke had just finished telling them all about what he and Sakura had been dealing with thanks to her bitch of a mother.

"She's dealing a lot better now, I'm helping her get through everything." Sasuke answered.  
'To think Mira is such a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said in that lazy way of his. "Rest assured this is the last year my company will be doing any kind of business with hers."

Naruto and Neji agreed with him. Sakura was their friend, and they didn't tolerate anyone hurting their friends.

* * *

Ino and Hinata had come over after the wedding planner had gone, apparently they'd come to cheer Sakura up with a surprise sleep over. Sakura thinking that the party could use one more called her cousin Tenten and invited her over.

"I always knew that there was a reason that I didn't like aunt Mira." Tenten said eating some popcorn.  
"Hinata always thought she was a bitch." Ino pointed out. Hinata blushed, but the shy girl never denied that she'd said that.

"I'm just glad that I found out and got out of there before irreversible damage could be done." Sakura said.

The sound of the front door opening and closing cut off whatever Ino had been about to say, and shortly after the boys entered the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Naruto asked grinning and causing Hinata to blush.  
"Sleep over." Ino said with a shrug.  
"Sounds fun." Neji smirked.  
"No boys allowed." Tenten said poking her tongue out at him.

"Have fun then," Sasuke said. "We'll be in the game room if you need anything." he winked before walking out the other guys following after him.

"We might just have to make this party co-ed a bit later." Ino grinned checking out Shikamaru's ass as he left.  
"You have no shame or inhibitions do you?" Hinata asked the blonde.  
"You know if you'd loosen up a bit you and Naruto would probably be dating by now." Ino pointed out.

Hinata blushed even darker and shoved popcorn in her mouth.

Sakura and Tenten smirked at their friends display both of them already having bedded and claimed their men and full prepared to rag on the other two about it all night long.

* * *

**AN: WARNING NOTHING BUT LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MULTIPLE LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
**


End file.
